


play with you

by tiuhtiviuhti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dildos, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Wet & Messy, really this had no business getting as fluffy as it did at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiuhtiviuhti/pseuds/tiuhtiviuhti
Summary: jisung’s face turns bright red as hyunjin takes in his appearance. his hair is dishevelled and he’s sweating, not to mention the fact that he’s only wearing sweatpants and the outline of his hard cock is clearly visible through the grey fabric. he can practically see the cogs turning in hyunjin’s head as he realises what the younger was just doing. and, if jisung knows anything about his friend, there’s no way he’ll just do the right thing and pretend not to notice. and he’s right.hyunjin steps into the room, not taking his eyes off of jisung’s. the latter wants to look away, he’s so embarrassed, but something in the younger’s eyes keeps him looking.“on second thoughts,” hyunjin whispers, “i think i’d rather stay here and play with you.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 307





	play with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> my first skz fic - a classic friends-to-lovers college/university au.  
> quite a few of the references to uni and stuff are based off of my experience of uni here in the uk. i started writing and then realised i was writing it as if it was based in america and for why! so i decided to slot in some of my experiences (aka drinking 2 bottles of wine and playing a game of never have i ever that gets way too rowdy). 
> 
> i have proofread this but would appreciate if you notice any mistakes so i can correct them!  
> hope you like it x

hyunjin laughs from his place on his bed when jisung stumbles in through the door at eight in the morning. they’re supposed to be in one of their only shared lectures at nine, and hyunjin’s been laying there, awake, waiting to mock his roommate for almost half an hour.

“rough night?” he teases, already knowing the answer. jisung’s wearing the same clothes as last night and there are dark circles under his eyes. he glares at him.

“fuck off, hwang hyunjin.” he curses, throwing himself onto his own bed with an exaggerated groan. hyunjin sits up and crosses his legs, looking at the younger expectantly as if he’s about to tell him a story.

"well, han jisung?" he prompts, copying the way the other full-named him, when the younger boy offers him nothing. "did you score?”

jisung groans again, burying his head in his pillow. “i thought i did, but when we got back to his place he got a call from his fucking ex-boyfriend and he would not stop crying.”

hyunjin laughs at his friend’s misfortune. he doesn’t understand why jisung has to do everything properly; a sloppy blowjob in the bathroom of some crappy club is all he needs to satisfy him.

jisung lifts his head from the pillow and chucks it at hyunjin before rolling onto his back and continuing his story, face buried in his hands. “he was so drunk he just cried all over me for like an hour and then threw up on the floor and he would have fucking passed out in it if i hadn’t have caught him. i just put him on his bed and slept on the sofa.”

hyunjin pushes himself up off his own bed and forces the other boy to lift up his head so he can shove the pillow back underneath him, perching himself next to him on the narrow mattress. he pulls jisung's hands away from his cheeks. “why do you bother?”

jisung pulls his arms free of hyunjin's grip and covers his face once again. “i don’t fucking know, hyung. get bored i guess."

hyunjin smiles at jisung’s exasperated state. “just do what i do. fuck them in the club, or just satisfy yourself. like, for instance, sometimes i-”

“fucking hell, i don’t need to know. you don't need to finish that sentence, i promise -" jisung almost shouts, face flushing a bright red as he gives the elder a strong shove, successfully flinging him onto the floor. hyunjin just gives him an obnoxious grin.

“if you’re not too hungover, don’t forget minho and felix have invited us over to their room for drinks later. you never know, could be the perfect opportunity…” hyunjin waggles his eyebrows and jisung groans.

“there is no way i’m fucking any of our friends. i know way too much about all of their sex lives to want to have anything to do with them.”

“you might think differently after a bottle of wine,” hyunjin reasons, “you know how you get.”

“make it two bottles and we’ll see.”

that night, after a busy day of trying to catch up on sleep in between seminars, jisung’s in the bathroom trying to tame his hair after he fell asleep straight after a shower. he’s moisturised and smoothed some bb cream onto his cheeks – nothing special, he’s only going down the hall, but it’s nice to look nice. once he’s happy with the state of his hair he spritzes some of his favourite aftershave on his neck and carefully applies a smear of pink lip gloss to his lips.

he’s pretty much ready, just has to wait for hyunjin to get back from the shop with the alcohol. there’s a shop on campus but it’s so overpriced, so hyunjin volunteered to go on the alcohol run with seungmin to the big supermarket a few miles away.

whilst he’s got some time to himself, jisung begins to seriously think about what hyunjin said. well, half of it. jisung at least has some standards; whilst he’s definitely not against casual sex, there's no way he's going to start doing anything remotely sexual with any of his crackhead friends. they’re all cute, sure – hot, even – but jisung’s sure it would just be far too awkward.

jerking off, in jisung’s opinion, is pretty boring. there’s only so much pleasure you can get from palming your own cock when you can compare it to the feeling of having a dick in your ass. don't get him wrong - it's ideal if he's in a hurry, helps him to shed some of the extra energy he's always buzzing with but it doesn't come close to satisfying that itch. he _loves_ fingering himself, loves taking his time to open himself up with way too much lube, relaxed and pliant. but no matter how good that feels, no matter how hard he makes himself cum when he has the time and the privacy - it's just not the same.

jisung sighs longingly, just as hyunjin returns to their room, plastic bags of alcohol hanging off his arms and knocking loudly into the door. hyunjin dumps the bags on jisung’s bed and grins. “special delivery,” he digs around in one of the bags and brings out two bottles of cheap white wine. “two bottles for you!”

jisung rolls his eyes. “are you trying to seduce me, hwang hyunjin?”

“you wish. come on, lets go.”

an hour later, and everyone’s in minho and felix’s shared room having long since made themselves comfortable. their room is right at the end of the hall and is by far the biggest out of the group, but the 8 of them still struggle for places to sit. felix, chan and jeongin are piled onto the former’s bed, pillows propped up behind them to form a makeshift sofa.

felix is waved already with chan not far behind, drinking vodka and cranberry juice out of a plastic bottle. the group gave up on using glasses a long time ago after one too many spillages, and it doubles up as a great way to drink on the bus on the rare occasion they venture off-campus for pre-drinks. chan’s sticking to the classics, taking swigs out of his bottle of stella as he lounges against felix’s pillows.

jeongin’s a bit of an underdog when it comes to drinking. he’s brought a nice whisky glass from his room and has it filled with the good stuff, the rest of the bottle tucked carefully under felix’s bed to stop any of the sloppier drunks from taking swigs of it just to get drunker. out of all of them, he can hold his alcohol the best by far.

minho, hyunjin and seungmin have done the same on the other bed, hyunjin sitting against the headboard and spreading his long limbs over his friends’ laps. this leaves the other two on the floor, changbin lounging on a beanbag he dragged across from his room and jisung sat cross-legged against felix’s bed with a pillow stuffed behind him. he’s about halfway through bottle number one, and he’s giggly, cheeks flushed.

“you’re not drunk enough, hyung,” jisung complains, pointing an accusing finger at hyunjin.

“get me drunker then,” hyunjin retorts, which is probably stupid, but he doesn’t care. he knows jisung can’t resist a challenge.

“since you asked so nicely –“ jisung pushes himself to his knees and grabs the bottle of tequila sat in the middle of the floor. there’s 4 plastic shot glasses and they’re a bit sticky but jisung pours some generous shots anyway and hands them out to anyone who’ll take them. “we don’t have lime”, jisung apologises, “or salt,”

“just alcohol, then,” hyunjin lifts up the shot to toast it, spilling some of the sticky liquid on his lap before downing it and grimacing.

felix downs his own shot before tossing the shot glass to the side and clapping his hands together. jisung _knows_ he’s about to make a terrible suggestion.

“let’s play never have i ever!”

the game proves to be _much_ too enlightening. it starts off innocent as ever with chan going first – “never have i ever embarrassed myself whilst drunk.”

every single one of the group drinks except for jeongin who shakes his head disapprovingly at the pride on some of their faces. it’s his turn next so he decides to step it up a notch.

“never have i ever… kissed someone in this room.”

jisung whips his head around to try and catch who drinks – felix and chan both shyly sip on their drinks but everyone already knew that after their last gathering involved a game of spin the bottle that became far too rowdy. but to jisung’s surprise, hyunjin drinks too – and across from him, _seungmin,_ which can only mean –

“when the fuck did that happen?!” changbin demands – and seungmin’s gone quiet whilst hyunjin shrieks with laughter, loving the sudden attention.

“last weekend, when we all went out and you all ditched at like, two,” he explains, leaning forward to ruffle seungmin’s hair.

they get a lot of raised eyebrows in response, but jisung just feels weird. grossed out? jealous that hyunjin has the courage to just make out with anyone he wants to?

jealous that seungmin had the chance to feel hyunjin’s plump lips on his, big hands wrapped around his waist whilst he swallows up his soft groans –

wait – what.

jisung laughs absentmindedly when he hears the rest of the group laughing at something, realising he’s zoned out for a few seconds. he grabs his dangerously-empty plastic cup and fills it almost to the brim with his wine, emptying the bottle.

the group moves on quickly with the statements becoming more and more cheeky, each with the aim of catching someone out and forcing them to reveal a dirty secret to the rest of them. minho’s next and he makes everyone shut up for a second so they all hear him –

“never have i ever used a _sex toy_!”

he’s grinning, a calculated grin, his eyes fixed on his roommate on the other bed. felix stares back at him, expression unchanging and carefully blank as he brings the bottle to his lips and takes a big swig.

everyone follows minho’s gaze and realises what they’ve just discovered - reactions range from shrieks of laughter (hyunjin) to wide-eyed alarm (seungmin) to a deep, deep blush (chan). jisung completely forgets about his rogue thoughts from earlier in the evening, sitting up on his knees and spinning round so he can see felix’s face as he grills him.

“thank you, hyung,” felix deadpans at his roommate when everyone starts throwing questions at him. he tries to get a word in edgeways to answer everyone’s questions (what toy, who with, since when, how often) but doesn’t have much luck so he just pushes himself off the bed, reaches over to his bedside table and _pulls it out._

it’s a dildo, a big one, and jisung feels his jaw drop as he wonders how the fuck felix manages to get that inside him, and enjoy it, no less. it’s a pale pink, unnervingly realistic looking with the fake flesh turning to a deep almost-red at the tip. felix got what he wanted – the group’s shut up, and they move on quickly when he threatens to throw it at them. he triumphantly presses it down onto the top of his bedside table (it’s got a _suction cup_ at the end, where the fuck does felix use this – never mind) and the game continues, even if some of the group are suspiciously quiet for the remainder of the night.

felix and chan disappear later that evening, and minho crashes on the floor of jisung and hyunjin's room. jisung knows better to ask questions, so that was that.

it’s the next day – next evening, even, and jisung’s still feeling tender but not enough to stop him wondering. he wonders what could be so good about sinking himself down on a fake dick, why felix would have such a huge, realistic cock in his possession if it didn’t feel fucking good – but, ah. he can't say it doesn't intrigue him. 

hyunjin’s out. he left jisung to his own devices a few hours ago, said something about going to the gym with jeongin, so he figures it’s now or never. jisung pulls out his laptop and opens up an incognito tab on google chrome. he’s got a password on his laptop, but you can’t underestimate the hacking skills of hwang hyunjin when he gets nosy so it’s better to be safe than sorry. he pauses before he begins his search, not knowing what to type, and cringes as he finally taps in the words ‘sex toy shop’. even though he’s totally alone he can feel his face burning red as he scrolls through the search results.

he finds a trustworthy looking website which claims to be subtle with the payment and delivery of their products and he goes to start putting things in the basket when he realises he has absolutely no clue of what to look for. so, cringing again, he opens up another tab and searches for some tips.

he rushes himself because hyunjin could be back any minute and hell if he’s getting caught searching for shit like cock rings and butt plugs. after a good fifteen minutes of shopping, he whacks in his card details and the purchase is final. the estimated delivery is 3-5 working days, and jisung finds himself already _buzzing_ with anticipation. 

it’s three days later and jisung is getting jittery. he banned himself from getting any release so that when the toys eventually come and he gets some time alone he can really, really enjoy it. at exactly twenty-five minutes past eleven, jisung sprints down the stairs. the postman comes at half past on the dot, and if his package comes today, he wants to eliminate the risk of anyone nosily opening it before it can get to him. he really hopes it does come today, because today is tuesday, and the only day when jisung is sure to be alone in the dorm all afternoon.

sure enough, the postman pulls up outside the building at exactly half past the hour. jisung pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and meets him as soon as he opens the door. he asks him if he has any packages for han jisung, room 209 and the middle aged man rummages through his bag, pulling out a relatively large package a second later and handing it to jisung. jisung thanks the man and practically skips back to his room, holding the parcel close to his chest.

hyunjin’s still home, but jisung knows he has a lecture that starts at 12. thankfully, hyunjin’s in their shared bathroom when jisung gets back to their room, so he’s able to sneak the package under his bed, avoiding any awkward questions from his friend. he opens up his laptop, putting on an old episode of doctor who, slipping his headphones in and laying propped up on a pillow on his front on his bed. about twenty minutes later hyunjin finally comes out of the bathroom and announces his departure.

“we might go for food or something after the lecture, i’ll text you when in case you want to come.”

“what time does your lecture end, again?” jisung asks, doing his best to sound casual. hyunjin unplugs his phone from its charger and turns to face his friend.

“two,” he replies, heading towards the door.

 _two,_ jisung thinks _, two hours_. that’s good. that’s enough.

hyunjin calls out a goodbye as he leaves, but jisung can only manage a bleak ‘see you’ because he’s itching to just get the package out already. he waits a few minutes or so before hyunjin is completely gone and then puts his laptop away and locks the door, hoping to god that no one pays him a visit during the next hour.

jisung’s practically shaking when he digs around under his bed and pulls out the brown parcel. he rips it open and there’s three individual packages wrapped like presents. he rips those open too and swiftly throws the rubbish on the floor, eyes wide as he stares at the butt plug that he bought. he can’t lie; he’s rather overwhelmed with the size, he didn’t bother looking at the measurements online in his haste and the toy is pretty damn big.

he picks up the second toy, a purple dildo, thinner than the plug and flared at the base. he cradles it carefully in his hands, taken aback with how realistic it is despite the unnatural colour. it has veins running up and down the sides of it, the head smooth and almost _pretty_ where the toy curves up slightly.

jisung traces the bumps with his finger before wrapping his hand fully around the shaft. his index finger touches his thumb easily; the toy really isn't that big, which is perfect for today. jisung finds his mouth watering as he imagines pressing the fake cock into himself, loose and dripping with lube.

snapping himself out of his trance, jisung places the dildo back on the bed and inspecting the third toy he bought - a vibrator, just to really treat himself. he'll save that for next time.

leaving the toys on the bed, jisung ventures into the bathroom to find something to actually keep them in. he finds an empty wash bag in the bathroom cupboard and he’s pretty sure it’s his so he grabs it and goes back into the bedroom to shove the large plug and the vibrator in there. zipping it up, he shoves it haphazardly onto the floor before gripping the dildo in his hand and rummaging in his bedside table to find his lube.

jisung takes a deep breath as he lays back on his bed, head on his pillows. he’s tingling with excitement as he places the lube and dildo next to him and starts to tease himself erect through his sweatpants. light touches are enough to get him almost panting after this build up and soon, he’s stripping himself of his shirt and trousers and is rubbing himself through his navy boxers.

the walls between the dorms aren’t particularly thick, so he has to try his hardest not to make any noise. biting his lip, he dips his hand under the hem of his underwear and runs his hand steadily across his almost fully hard dick. he rids himself of the remaining clothing and then grabs the lube to pour a generous amount on his erection, enabling him to stroke it as smoothly as possible.

he starts at the base, tightly gripping his cock as he moves his hand upwards, rolling it over the head and thumbing the slit. when there’s a thin sheen of sweat covering him and his fingertips are tingling, jisung spreads his legs, not removing his hand from his dick. his ministrations slow, however, when he starts jerking himself with two hands so both of them are fully coated in lube. after a few seconds, he reaches one of his hands down past his wet erection and circles his hole, relishing in the sparks it sends up and down his spine. he gently presses in the tip of his finger, moving it around slightly and taking deep breaths to allow his body to relax at the intrusion before pushing his finger all the way in.

“fuck...” he breathes shakily, biting down harshly on his bottom lip as he begins to move it in and out in time with his movements on his dick. after a minute or so of fucking himself with one finger, jisung finds himself craving more and he slides in another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion almost immediately; despite the somewhat unpleasant tingles, he knows there’s not enough time to totally take care of himself. jisung groans under his breath as the pain fades, pressing in further and canting his hips down to change the angle.

he grinds down on his fingers, the position making his wrist ache but he doesn’t _care_ , he’s shaking, and whether it’s from the pleasure or anticipation of trying something new he doesn’t know. but he’s so completely absorbed in the feelings that he almost _dies_ when he hears someone trying to open the door.

he immediately yanks his fingers from his ass and hurries to pull his clothes back on. he’s only got one leg in his sweatpants when he hears hyunjin yell from the hall.

“sungie? why is the door locked? are you in there?” jisung curses under his breath, shoving the lube and dildo under his pillow as soon as he has his trousers on.

“yeah - yeah, i’m in here!” he calls back, silently willing hyunjin to just go away.

“well, i’m coming in,” jisung hears hyunjin unlock the door, “i just need some money. we’re going to the arcade after we eat if you - oh. ”

jisung’s face turns bright red as hyunjin takes in his appearance. his hair is dishevelled and he’s sweating, not to mention the fact that he’s only wearing sweatpants and the outline of his hard cock is clearly visible through the grey fabric. he can practically see the cogs turning in hyunjin’s head as he realises what the younger was just doing. and, if jisung knows anything about his friend, there’s no way he’ll just do the right thing and pretend not to notice. and he’s right.

hyunjin steps into the room, not taking his eyes off of jisung’s. the latter wants to look away, he’s so embarrassed, but something in the younger’s eyes keeps him looking.

hyunjin closes the door behind him, tearing his gaze away from jisung for a second as he locks it before he looks back up. jisung had expected hyunjin to tease him about his hormones or something- anything but this… this _intensity._ this was totally unexpected.

jisung’s eyes are wide as the elder paces towards him, and he steps back until he can’t step back any further and then hyunjin is subtly pressing him against the wall with his own body, his breath hot on jisung’s neck.

“on second thoughts,” hyunjin whispers, “i think i’d rather stay here and play with you.”

jisung’s breath hitches at hyunjin’s words. “what - what do you mean?” he stutters, completely taken aback by this new side of his friend.

“oh, baby...” hyunjin tuts, the sudden lowness of his voice making the younger boy shudder. “i think you know exactly what i mean.”

hyunjin closes the gap between their lips, tongue slipping inside jisung’s mouth instantly when he gives off a surprised little mewl. his hands are on jisung’s waist, keeping him flush against his own body, and after jisung succumbs to the kiss his arms wind around the elder’s neck, deepening it. jisung’s too turned on to have coherent thoughts about exactly who he’s kissing. he just wants - needs - release. he doesn’t stop to think about what this might mean to hyunjin, or to himself. he just feels his lips on his own and that’s all that matters to him.

jisung whimpers when hyunjin bites his lip, pulling away from the kiss. he involuntarily rolls his hips against hyunjin’s, reminding him of his painful erection. hyunjin smirks, making the younger look away from him, face flushed. leaning their foreheads together, hyunjin reaches into the other’s sweatpants and pulls out his leaking cock, pushing the pants down so they bunch up uncomfortably underneath jisung's balls.

he grips the base in his hand, holding it still as he allows jisung to fuck his fist, keeping the pace painfully slow using the hand on the smaller boy's hip. jisung tips his head back, baring his neck as he presses into the tight heat of his roommate's hand. he whines as hyunjin loosens and tightens his hand over and over, mouthing at his neck and sucking deep marks into the soft skin. 

"look at you, fucking my fist so nicely," hyunjin observes, leaning his head against jisung's bare shoulder so he can watch the boy's swollen cock disappear and reappear under his palm. jisung responds with a low moan, back arching as his hips pull off the wall.

hyunjin presses his body closer to his friend's, stilling his hips as he starts to move his fist himself, lazily stroking while he moves his free hand to jisung's ass. he dips his fingers below the hem of jisung's sweatpants which are still sitting low and barely covering his ass, and groans when he feels wetness surrounding jisung's hole. 

"i knew you were waiting for me to leave," admits hyunjin - he's talking so casually as he slips two fingers into jisung with ease, making the older boy gasp and push back against hyunjin's fingers. "i knew you were waiting - but i thought you were just going to jerk off. but that's not quite it, is it, baby boy?" he adds another finger, not giving jisung a chance to answer. he shifts his fingers inside the boy's ass, pushing ever deeper and all the while continuing to stroke his cock with long, broad strokes. 

then, as quickly as it all started, hyunjin's pulling away from jisung, leaving the older boy cold and empty. "what are you -" jisung starts, but hyunjin hasn't gone far. he shrugs off his jacket and unbuttons his jeans before pulling out his erection from his boxers and holding both of their cocks together. he rubs them both in a way which makes jisung groan and the latter pulls at his shirt, silently asking it to come off and hyunjin complies, pulling it over his head before leaning back in to capture jisung's lips in another sloppy kiss.

knowing he’ll cum if he does, hyunjin doesn’t touch jisung’s dick again as he sucks a purple bruise onto his chest. the smaller boy whimpers, cock twitching against hyunjin’s as he moves his arms from hyunjin’s neck to grip his biceps, his knees weak and legs shaky. hyunjin allows jisung to move away from the wall and backs him up against his bed. jisung falls to sit on the mattress and finds himself being manhandled so he’s on his back, head on pillow. he lets hyunjin yank off his sweatpants and watches through lidded eyes as he climbs back off the bed to remove his jeans and underwear.

now that they’re both fully naked, jisung takes a moment to sober up, and he can’t help but wonder what exactly is going through his friend’s head. he hasn’t got long to think, however, because soon hyunjin is between his thighs. he hooks his hands under jisung’s knees and pushes them back, ordering the younger to hold them. he whimpers at the new position, shivering at the feeling of being totally exposed to hyunjin.

jisung presses his head back into the pillow when hyunjin licks a stripe up his dick, and groans when he finally takes the head into his mouth. shutting his eyes, jisung tries not to buck his hips as he feels hyunjin’s plump lips showering his cock in wet kisses. he wants to look down and watch, but he’s afraid the sight might make him cum and he’s not ready for this to end yet.

jisung whimpers when his friend’s ministrations stop, but he hasn’t got time to complain properly because he’s again knocked into moans by hyunjin’s mouth; but this time, it’s not on his cock.

“hyung... jesus christ -" jisung manages between gasps. hyunjin flattens his tongue against his friend's hole before sucking, hard, and then jisung's almost _wailing_ when he feels hyunjin push two fingers back inside as he dips his tongue in and out. jisung reaches down, one hand buried in hyunjin's long hair and the other clasped over his own mouth to muffle the noises he can't help but let out.

hyunjin gives him one last lick before sitting back up and smoothing his hands along jisung's soft thighs. “lube?” he asks.

jisung blushes despite himself. "so we really are doing this?" he props himself up on his elbows, too turned on to feel exposed.

hyunjin smiles softly, a total contrast to his previous demeanour. jisung returns the smile, feeling so comfortable, so relaxed. it's just hyunjin; his best friend. 

but at the same time, it's _hyunjin._ his _best friend._

"only if you're one-hundred percent sure," hyunjin affirms, hands continuing to rub soothingly along jisung's legs. jisung nods, almost too quickly, laying back down to reach under his pillow for the lube hyunjin had requested. he pauses when his hand comes into contact with the forgotten dildo, and it's only for a split second, but _of course_ hyunjin notices and _of course_ he leans up jisung's body to slide his hand under the pillow and grasp at what made jisung hesitate.

“oh, baby,” hyunjin’s pupils are blown, his eyes back as he looks at jisung, “were you going to use this?” he holds the fake cock in his fingers, examining it. jisung nods, not able to look him in the eye.

“well,” hyunjin collects himself and smirks, “it’s a bit smaller than my dick, but we can make it work.” placing the dildo to one side, hyunjin coats his fingers in lube and slips them back inside jisung's ass.

jisung's whole body twitches at the feeling, and he mewls as hyunjin twists his wrist and curls his fingers, trying to find his sweet spot. "you were fingering yourself just like this when i came in, weren’t you, baby boy?” hyunjin asks, watching for his reaction. jisung nods, pushing his ass down against hyunjin’s fingers.

“more lube,” he pleads, "like it messy," and hyunjin groans as he dumps half the bottle over his fingers and jisung's cock and thighs. 

"of course you do, baby," hyunjin mumbles, "should have guessed you'd like it so wet, like being loose and dripping for me -" he grabs the dildo and presses it against jisung's hole, not pushing in, just rubbing it - teasing. 

"god, come on, please," jisung whines, wiggling his hips in an attempt to fuck himself down on the toy. hyunjin relents, not so much because he's feeling merciful but more because he wants nothing more than to watch jisung fall apart on a silicone cock.

he presses the dildo inside jisung, groaning as if he’s pushing in his own cock, jisung’s wet heat sucking in the toy. he twists it, pulls it out almost completely before thrusting it back in at an angle, making the smaller boy writhe and whimper against his will.

hyunjin continues like this, fucking jisung with the toy as the latter presses his own fingers inside his mouth, licking around them in an attempt to muffle his moans. after a particularly hard thrust, he removes his fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva dirtily connecting them to his lips.

“wait,” he pleads, and hyunjin stops immediately, looking at him with worry. “no, it’s okay - i. can you – i want –“

hyunjin waits patiently for his friend to collect his thoughts, still holding the toy in his grasp, just the tip inside jisung’s ass.

“i want you, instead,” jisung finally explains, “want your cock, not the toy, want yours.”

hyunjin groans, “oh, fuck.” he swiftly pulls the toy from jisung’s ass and licks his lips at the sight of his hole clenching around nothing before reaching for the lube yet again.

“baby, do you have a condom?” hyunjin asks, _praying_ the answer will be a yes, and thankfully jisung nods, gesturing to his bedside table. hyunjin rummages around in the top draw until he finds one, and then he climbs back onto the bed, tearing open the packet and rolling the condom onto his cock.

he pauses here; leans up jisung’s body and captures his lips in a kiss much too sweet for their current position. he pulls back only slightly to rub the head of his erection against jisung’s hole. jisung _whines,_ the thought of finally getting fucked after so long and by hyunjin no less, by hyunjin with his soft, plump lips and gorgeous eye smile; hyunjin with his soft, tanned skin, slim waist and his thick cock which is just as beautiful as the rest of him.

jisung doesn’t let hyunjin slide in any further and he flips them over, settling on his lap. hyunjin looks surprised and it’s jisung’s turn to smirk as he kneels and hovers over the elder’s erection, thighs shaking with arousal and anticipation. hyunjin grips his waist hard enough to bruise, his big hands almost able to meet around jisung’s tiny middle.

jisung sinks down, head thrown back as he’s completely filled. hyunjin is definitely bigger than the dildo. he starts grinding his ass against hyunjin’s hips, his cock smearing precum all over his friend’s toned stomach when he reaches down to pump it. he shakily sits up onto his knees before pressing himself back down, hyunjin moving his hands from jisung’s waist to his ass to squeeze at his cheeks and pull them apart to help him slide up and down his cock obscenely.

“fuck, oh fuck, hyung, i can’t,” jisung whimpers, and he’s grateful that hyunjin gets the gist and starts rolling his hips up against him. soon, hyunjin’s taken full control again and he’s picked up the pace, making jisung bounce on his cock.

he’s moaning loudly; too loudly, and hyunjin’s sure most of the building can hear his cries. but he doesn’t care, because he has han jisung on his dick and it’s something he’s been dreaming of since the day he met him. it’s obvious jisung’s having trouble staying upright so hyunjin pulls him down and presses their lips together in a lewd, sloppy kiss.

“hyunjin, hyung, please,” jisung whispers into his mouth, and hyunjin feels wet on his face, the pleasure too much for the younger. he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for but hyunjin delivers - rolls them over so jisung’s underneath him once again.

he places his hands on jisung’s hips in a bruising grip, pounding into him so roughly he’s sure most of the building can hear their skin slapping as well. he moves one hand from jisung’s hips to his cock to pump it in time with his thrusts, bringing the younger boy closer and closer to the edge.

he wants to lean down and lick at jisung’s abused lips but he’d rather watch his face when he cums. it only takes a few more thrusts and jisung is moaning even louder than before, voice turning sweet and hands twisted in the sheets as he cums all over himself.

hyunjin releases into him shortly after, the sight and sound of jisung far too much to handle. he fucks jisung through his orgasm until they’re both soft, and then slides out of the exhausted boy, twisting to lean against the wall, catching his breath.

“i don’t think we should leave this room ever again.” jisung tells him after a few minutes, sitting up and grimacing at his cum splattered body.

“the whole building definitely just heard me scream your name.”

“are you just saying that because you want me to fuck you again?” hyunjin raises his eyebrows. jisung thinks for a second.

“no,” he replies, pushing himself off the bed to stumble across the room on shaky legs.

“but i think i’d like that anyway.” he looks over his shoulder to give hyunjin a cheeky smile before he goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. hyunjin rolls his eyes, but he can’t help the little smile that graces his lips. he hears the water start running in the shower, and his eyes widen when he realises something.

“little shit didn’t lock the door,” he grins, rushing over to the bathroom to give jisung the round two he clearly wants.

it’s wednesday, which means all eight boys have the same few hours free in the middle of the day to grab lunch and hang out at someone’s dorm. they decide to eat in the café before heading up to their usual hangout in felix and minho’s room.

half of the group are already there when hyunjin arrives. he bounces over to the group, sliding himself onto the bench next to jeongin and giving him a kiss on the head.

“you seem very chipper today, hyung,” felix observes suspiciously. “did you get laid or something?”

he’s joking, hyunjin knows, but it’s so on the nose that he can’t help but flash a devilish grin. “you know i don’t kiss and tell, lix,” he sings cheesily, ignoring the groans from the rest of the table.

ten minutes later and everyone’s there but jisung, with hyunjin’s sex life still being the topic of conversation at the table, much to jeongin’s chagrin. “do we have to discuss this over a meal?” he’d muttered, exasperated, knowing his protests won’t make a difference.

“who was it, hyunjin? i’m actually so desperate to know. you haven’t had sex in ages –“ felix’s cut off by the jovial arrival of jisung, who plonks himself down on the bench next to him with a loud “hey, guys!”

felix laughs at this. “you seem so happy too, jisung, did you get laid as well -- “

this time, he cuts himself off.

hyunjin presses his lips together, holding back a laugh as felix squints at jisung. “oh my god, is that a hickey?” he leans across the table and pokes at the side of jisung’s neck and jisung looks like a deer in headlights with all the attention suddenly on him. he looks across to his roommate, flushing pink while hyunjin just _smirks_ and finally, the penny drops.

“oh my god, you fucked!” felix shrieks, “you finally fucked _,_ jesus christ, do you know how long i’ve been waiting for this to happen –”

“wait, what?!” jisung interrupts, “how have you been waiting for this to happen, this was completely spontaneous!”

minho just rolls his eyes. “oh, give it a rest. we all know you’ve both only had eyes for each other for the past _year_. i just can’t believe you finally admitted it.”

jisung’s stunned into silence. hyunjin reaches around jeongin to pinch minho on the side, getting him to shut up, but _why,_ jisung’s not sure.

the rest of the day passes as normal with jisung’s two afternoon seminars being as boring and uneventful as ever. unfortunately, this gives him far too much time to think, to overthink, going over what his friends had said at lunch over and over again in his head.

did he really only have eyes for hyunjin? and for that long? he guesses it makes sense – jisung barely initiates skinship but he’s always doing it with hyunjin, cheeks warm when hyunjin pulls him into his chest, their height difference making him dizzy.

that’s just because he’s not used to so much touching, though. right?

the other part of what minho said, though, that’s what’s getting to him most, that’s what’s going round and round in his head like a carousal. the part where he said _hyunjin_ only has eyes for _him_.

jisung sighs. that’s definitely not true, he kissed seungmin just last week. he has no trouble getting laid, he’s clearly not interested in jisung other than for a quick fuck and jisung doesn’t mind, he feels exactly the same. he’s always getting laid too. and sure, maybe he always makes sure he gets fucked from behind so he doesn’t have to see his partner’s face; maybe he goes for pretty boys taller than him with long hair he can pull on when they’re sucking him off; _maybe_ hyunjin flashes into his mind _occasionally_ when he’s having sex, his strong thighs, his dirty tongue, his long fingers – but that doesn’t mean anything. right?

jisung’s tired when he gets back to the dorm. he almost hopes hyunjin’s not there so he can just slip into bed and sleep off his thoughts without having to engage in conversation.

of course, jisung has no such luck, and hyunjin’s sat up against his headboard when he comes in, just his lamp on next to him as he scrolls through his phone.

“hey, sung,” hyunjin looks up when he comes in, locking his phone and placing it on his bedside table. he holds open his arms, gesturing for jisung to come to him. jisung hesitates only for a second before dropping his backpack by his bed, shrugging off his jacket and toeing off his shoes before heading over and tucking himself into hyunjin’s side.

“you’re my best friend, you know that, right?” hyunjin asks. jisung nods, not daring to look up at him – he knows where this is going.

“and you’re mine,” the younger agrees, voice slightly muffled where his face his pressed against hyunjin’s chest. he feels hyunjin take a deep breath.

“minho was right, you know,” he starts, voice soft. “at least – for me, he was. i only have eyes for you.”

jisung does look up this time, leaning back slightly so he can look his friend in the eye. “you do?” he asks, surprise evident in his voice.

“yeah, I do.” hyunjin confirms, “and i – i don’t expect you to feel the same i just. wanted you to know.”

jisung’s heart swoops, he feels butterflies in his tummy and suddenly it all makes sense. he sits up properly, leaning his weight against the older boy as he reaches up to cup his cheek in his palm, gently turning his face towards his own. he closes the space between their lips, just for a moment – it’s so chaste, by far the sweetest kiss they’ve shared, but hyunjin’s returning smile lights a fire in jisung’s chest.

he leans in again, capturing hyunjin’s lips in another kiss, deeper this time as he desperately tries to convey his feelings. the older boy responds in kind, pushing himself ever closer to his friend as he tangles his fingers in the short hairs at the back of his neck.

the kiss doesn’t last long but it leaves both of them breathless when they pull back. hyunjin’s smiling at him, a hint of nervousness still dancing across his face but jisung _knows._ knows what he feels now, knows how hyunjin feels – he just needs to –

“be my boyfriend?” jisung blurts.

hyunjin leans back against the headboard. he looks relieved, almost amused, so much more relaxed and jisung’s not afraid of his answer because he knows this is how it’s meant to be.

“only if you fuck me next time.” hyunjin replies cheekily, inspecting his nails as if this is the most mundane thing to have happened to him all day. it’s so _him,_ so _them,_ and jisung can’t help but laugh as he pushes himself up onto his knees and pulls hyunjin into another kiss.

“it would be my pleasure,” jisung promises, murmuring against his the older’s lips. he deepens the kiss, pressing himself closer against hyunjin until he’s practically in his lap.

hyunjin pulls back, if only for a moment. “that was a yes, by the way. yes, i’ll be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for literally 4 years loooool i hope this was ok  
> i am so inspired to write a chanlix spin off of this bc they are so cute and in lov
> 
> i would love to know what u think!!!!
> 
> follow me on insta: blushjins


End file.
